


It May Have Been

by harperstiles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperstiles/pseuds/harperstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Sherlock Holmes was in love. Yes, that's right. In love. (Sherlolly. One-shot. Complete. Also posted on ff.net under the same name)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It May Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights to BBC Sherlock, Steven Moffat etc. 
> 
> A/N: Just something I wrote on a whim on a lonely Saturday evening, anxiously waiting for Doctor Who. Enjoy, fellow Sherlolly shippers. (I don't know if the strike through has shown up or not but there's supposed to be an intentional strike through on 'Molly Hooper' at the end!)

The Great Sherlock Holmes was in love.

Yes, that's right. In love.

He was deeply and madly in love with the one and only: Molly Hooper.

Yes, that's right. Molly Hooper.

He wasn't quite sure when it started.

It may have been when she gave him anything and everything he asked for, without question. It may have been when she got all dolled up at Christmas and for the first time in his life, made him willingly apologise. It may have been when she told him that 'he looks sad when he thinks no one can see him', or it may have been when she said that 'she didn't count'. It may have been when she asked him what he needed and it may have been when she gave herself to him because it was what he needed. It may have been when she repeatedly cleaned his wounds. It may have been when she cried and cried when he actually did have to leave. It may have been when he asked her to help solve crimes for a day and it may have been when she smiled because he said 'he doesn't want her to be like John'. It may have been when she told him that 'she couldn't do this anymore'. It may have been when she introduced Tom to everybody and it may have been when she showed up at John and Mary's wedding in a bright yellow dress and a huge bow in her hair. It may have been when she stabbed Tom in the hand with a fork and it may have been when she stared after him when he left the reception alone. It may have been when she slapped him, hard, three times and it may have been when she, once again, saved his life.

But it didn't matter. When and where and how and why.

It didn't matter.

Because the Great Sherlock Holmes was in love.

Yes, that's right. In love.

He was deeply and madly in love with the one and only: Molly Hooper.

Yes, that's right. Molly Hooper. Molly Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you did indeed enjoy that, then please leave reviews as I find them extremely helpful and nice to read, thank you. This is intended to be a one-shot but I may add chapters later on, so watch out for more if you liked it. And if any of you guys happen to be fellow Whovians, then I hope you don't die of excitement. :)


End file.
